Kipper Drabbles
by Mother PoM
Summary: I hope you like them everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**teaching**

Kowalski was the best at teaching people science, and such, but he chose to leave the love teaching to Skipper.

**Testing **

"Is this really necessary guys?" The second in command mumbled as his two team mates pushed him out of his lab. "YES! You like him anyway!" Private squealed excitedly. Kowalski sighed. 'Just think of it as a test Kowalski...' They pushed him toward Skipper, who raised his brow at their strange behavior. "Okay fine! Just stop pushing me!" Rico grinned while Private smiled as if he was hyper on candy. Kowalski shuffled over to Skipper, before the leader could speak; he kissed him on the cheek. With flushed cheeks, Kowalski sped back to his lab. Skipper was still staring in surprise.

**Risk**

It was a risk, but to them; it was all worth it.

**This is my first time writing Kipper so YEAH. I'm writing this for someone on DA. **


	2. Chapter 2

**slow**

Kowalski could be the fastest on figuring things out, yet he wanted to take his and Skipper's relationship slow.

**entertaining**

Making Kowalski's cheeks flush up like that was an entertaining show for Skipper.

**death**

He couldn't focus, he wished his gut was wrong for once. He wished Kowalski wasn't actually dead.

**The last one was kinda sad but oh well xD **


	3. Chapter 3

Loner (AU, meaning, NOT ZOO STORYLINE)

Kowalski had complained plenty of times that Skipper shouldn't stick around him. But the flat headed penguin just brushed him off, "I don't care what anyone thinks, we're sticking together like glue." Kowalski looked away, blushing under his feathers.

Hope

"I'm not going to hope or wish, such things don't exist…" Kowalski repeated to himself. He sneaked a peek at a picture of Skipper on his desk. He sighed longingly. "I hope he likes me someday-" He slapped his forehead. "I'M DOING IT AGAIN!"

Whisper

"No! You shut up!" Rico shouted something at Private in gibberish. Private gasped, "WHAT?! How dare you!" Kowalski shook his head as his team mates argued back and forth. Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should go somewhere else." Kowalski looked up smiling slightly. He nodded then went into his lab with his boyfriend.

Train

"You're insane." "Come on Kowalski!" "You're crazy." "Solider." "You're completely mad." "Kowalski!" "Why do you want to jump off a train?! Its insanely dangerous!" "The point exactly!" Skipper grabbed Kowalski's flippers and pulled him off the train with him. "AHH!"

Relax

Just when Kowalski thought he could relax, Skipper would be straddling him kissing his neck. "I just can't relax anywhere, can I?" "Nope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hissing **

"You're going too f***ing rough." Kowalski hissed, biting the penguin's neck who was above him. "Says the vampire!" Skipper retorted, grinding into the scientist. Kowalski hissed again.

**Handle**

Who can handle Skipper when he doesn't get enough sleep? Kowalski! That's who!

**Longing **

"Skippah?" "Hmm?" Private tried to hold in giggles, "You've been staring at Kowalski." "Uh-huh." "For like, the past fifteen minutes!" Skipper glared at the rookie. "You should just admit you love him." "Shut up Private." Private gave in to his giggles. "You like him!"

**Tail**

Kowalski gave out a shriek then spun around. Blue eyes stared at each other for a few minutes. Kowalski would open his beak but then go back to thinking how to reply. Finally, Kowalski cleared his throat and turned his back to Skipper. "I'm going to just pretend you didn't pull my tail feathers." Skipper nodded. "Good idea." He did it again.

**Look**

They may not be the best pair in common interests but they had a lot of common in good looks.

**Before I wrote this, I was all like. UGH NOOO. Then after, I'm glad I wrote this XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Branch**

His flipper wrapped around the branch, less than friendly dirty thoughts filled his head. And staring at Skipper in the same moment got him distracted. "Well, I could pull..this branch!" Skipper stared at him. "Stick. Your option is a stick." Kowalski was glad no one could see him blushing.

**Joke**

If Kowalski flirted with him, he knew his second in command and boyfriend was serious. Kowalski never told jokes.

**Woozy**

"Kowalski!" The voice was faint and faded. It sounded far away. "Man! Don't die on us!" Kowalski tried to lift his eyelids but they wouldn't open. "Kowalski!" The scientist groaned in reply. Then his eyes shot open as a beak pressed against his. He was quiet before kissing back.

**Reaction **

Kowalski's reactions to affection was enjoyable. For Skipper at least.

**Skinny**

Skipper was on to Kowalski when he noticed the tall penguin getting thinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lap**

"Ten more laps solider! If I see you lacking in those last ten, I'm going to submit to spanking." Kowalski, thinking his boyfriend was off his rocker, rolled his eyes. "And how are you going to do that from THERE?" Skipper frowned sourly. Suddenly a long stick slapped against Kowalski's rear. The scientist yelped, "What the-!" Skipper smirked. "That's how." "Isn't that the stick that whacked Barry?!"

**Yell**

Skipper and Kowalski's relationship was always a mix of kissing, making out, making love, then series of yelling at each other. They stay away from the other for two straight hours, and then after they're calm again the whole cycle happens over, and over.

**Calculating**

Kowalski threw his calculator at the wall in a rage. He wondered when there would be a time to figure out love. 'Cause, he tried over and many times but he couldn't put his flipper on it. He crumpled up the paper and threw it into a trash bin.

**Unable**

_"I..I can't. I apologize, but..I just can't." Skipper looked at the scientist as if he was crazy. He never heard him use such simple words; he expected some long some words that he still can't understand. But, no, he had gotten, 'I can't'. _

**Night**

Skipper stared at his boyfriend lying on the grass then back at the dark, black sky. The tall penguin looked relaxed, with his eyes closed. "So," Skipper started, "is this a nerd thing?" Kowalski opened his eyes to look at Skipper with a scowl forming on his beak. "No, it's a normal thing. There's nothing wrong with enjoying the night." Skipper smiled in a joking manner. "Oh come on, you know I'm teasing." "Humph." Was Kowalski's reply.

**Sorry I took forever to update! I just got tomdashi life and its been consuming my life! (It still is. I've been playing it while writing this.)**


End file.
